


no shame

by snowygallifrey



Series: Nosh Week 2020 [5]
Category: Josh Beauchamp, Noah Urrea, Now United
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, flower shop & tattoo parlor but it's CD shop instead, it's fluffy don't worry, nosh week 2020, nosh week 2020 day 7, sorry english-only-people but im different, there's tattoos and flowers and music, é em portugues desculpa, é fofo eu juro pfvr leiam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey
Summary: Onde Noah é o dono de uma loja de discos de vinil e odeia o dono do estúdio de tatuagem do outro lado da rua;ou, onde Josh é o tatuador que zombou das flores que Noah usava no cabelo todos os dias.
Relationships: Noah Urrea / Josh Beauchamp, Nosh Beaurrea, Sina Deinert / Heyoon Jeong
Series: Nosh Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	no shame

O Canticum era um dos marcos da cidade, apesar de escondido e quase apagado em um dos cantos da grande avenida, todos os jovens sabiam onde estava localizado e, ainda mais importante, seus pais não se importavam de passar um tempo lá. A loja de discos de vinil e CD’s eram propriedade de Wendy e Marco Urrea, ambos adorados por quase todo mundo que por ali morava, o que provavelmente foi a razão do local ter crescido em clientela tão rápido.

Os anos 80 foram o auge de seu estrelismo na cidade – por conta do preço bom e de simplesmente terem um atendimento ótimo, o Canticum recebia mais de 100 clientes por dia e todos muito satisfeitos. Conhecimento era bom, e a família Urrea definitivamente estava o tendo. Era difícil um dia em que não entravam bandos de jovens hippies para comprar discos de vinil ou apenas se deliciarem com os pequenos doces que Wendy colocava no balcão.

Já em 2020 não poderiam dizer o mesmo. Após a complicada morte de Wendy e Marco Urrea em 2018, a loja havia virado propriedade de seu filho mais novo Noah Urrea, mas muito antes de tal acontecer, o movimento e o estrelismo do Canticum já estavam desaparecendo em seu todo. Os jovens não queriam comprar discos ou CDs, eles tinham seus celulares para o fazer, muitas vezes sem pagar nada.

Mesmo assim, Noah se recusava a fechar a loja que era de seus pais. Mesmo que às vezes passava dias sem vender nada, ou até mesmo meses inteiros vendendo apenas 3 discos.

Os dias eram solitários, apesar de não gostar de admitir nada disso, era ruim passar 8 horas em uma loja vazia apenas com a companhia da voz de pessoas que morreram a muito tempo, com a lembrança de seus pais correndo por sua mente. Não era difícil se encontrar lendo mais de um livro por dia, ou se vendo ouvindo as mesmas músicas pela semana, já havia tocado todos os discos possíveis, não haviam outras escolhas disponíveis.

Naquele ponto, nem ao menos sabia como conseguia se manter vivo.

Aquele dia não era diferente dos outros, ao contrário, parecia até mesmo um deja-vu. Estava sentado atrás do balcão, sua cópia gasta de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes encostada contra a registradora velha, Fleetwood Mac soando baixo no fundo como sussurros para seu ouvido, tão acostumado com aquele som que muitas vezes até esquecia que estava ali. Seus olhos encaravam a porta de vidro fechada, pensando consigo mesmo se deveria a abrir para que percebessem que a loja estava funcionando, mas não iria mentir para si mesmo, ninguém se importava realmente.

O movimento na avenida hoje não era grande, o que não era uma surpresa para Noah – era o terceiro dia do ano e todos estavam viajando com suas famílias, se divertindo em praias ou apenas aproveitando a companhia um dos outros. Muitas lojas ainda estavam fechadas, mas não o Canticum, não é como se ele realmente tivesse uma razão para não a abrir, não estava realmente ansioso para voltar para seu pequeno apartamento.

Sina, sua companheira de quarto, havia viajado com a namorada para alguma praia no litoral, deixando Noah sozinho no pequeno apartamento por mais algumas semanas. Não era algo novo, Urrea quase sempre se encontrava com apenas a companhia de seus terríveis pensamentos e a assombração de sua própria alma.

Aqui, pelo menos, ele poderia deixar a esperança de alguma alma viva adentrar sua loja passar pela sua mente por alguns segundos toda vez que alguém olha em sua direção.

Noah olhou lentamente para seu reflexo no espelho que havia de decoração ao redor de alguns vinis, não sabendo decidir se estava uma completa aberração ou aceitável, o que não importava já que ninguém iria o ver naquele estado. Seus cachos estavam bagunçados, uma pequena flor amarela em sua orelha, brilhando juntamente aos seus olhos verdes esmeralda. Todo dia ganhava uma flor de sua vizinha, a velha dona Neide que adorava a forma como Urrea conversava sobre música e animais.

“Calma, sua idiota, você vai derrubar as caixas!”, Noah virou bruscamente ao ouvir o grito vindo do outro lado da avenida, uma única fala no meio da calmaria do dia. Percebeu a movimentação anormal na loja posicionada logo a frente da sua, onde algumas caixas descansavam no chão, “Me deixa levar isso.”.

“Eu não sou uma desastrada burra, Josh, me deixa carregar as minhas coisas.”, uma voz feminina falou em contraste com a do garoto que havia falado antes.

Andou lentamente até a janela da frente da loja, onde alguns discos falsos eram usados como decoração desde os anos 2000, quando Marco e Urrea redecoraram a Canticum por uma última vez. Noah não gostava de ser fofoqueiro, pelo menos não se considerava uma pessoa fofoqueira, mas não conseguia negar que tinha um gosto por saber das coisas, principalmente quando seus dias estavam um tédio enorme.

Seus olhos primeiro focaram na garota, provavelmente a dona da voz que havia falado por último, que carregava uma caixa com a aparência pesada demais para qualquer um carregar de boas. Seus cabelos eram escuros e longos, cheios de cachos definidos e que se bagunçavam levemente pelo vento, e que estava provavelmente tampando sua visão. Usava uma jaqueta de couro em conjunto com uma legging preta e botas altas o suficiente para que Noah começasse e se perguntar como conseguia andar sem cair.

Quem quer que fosse esse Josh, ele estava certo em pensar que ela não conseguiria carregar a caixa.

“Eu não vou pagar por nenhum material se você derrubar, já vou deixando avisado.”, o garoto gritou novamente, Noah tentando o encontrar e percebendo que estava provavelmente dentro da loja.

Talvez devesse sair da Canticum e ir os ajudar, mesmo sem saber o que diabos eles estavam fazendo, seria bom tentar fazer outras amizades ou apenas ser gentil, como fazia com as senhoras do prédio em que morava. Gostava de ajudar, e também gostava de acreditar que aquilo era algo que poderia fazer.

Mesmo assim não se moveu, continuou observando a movimentação do outro lado da avenida no conforto de sua pequena loja com Chain tocando ao fundo.

“Eu não vou quebrar nada, idiota!”, a garota gritou em resposta, colocando a caixa no chão sem dificuldade alguma e apenas ficando parada no mesmo local, seus braços cruzados enquanto encarava a porta aberta da loja. Uma parte de Noah gostaria de ver e feição da mesma, apenas para distinguir se era tão _badass_ quanto parecia de costas.

“Você que escolheu vir com esses sapatos hoje, agora carregue as caixas leves ou as que não podem quebrar e nos levar a falência antes de ao menos começarmos.”, a voz do garoto apareceu novamente, e foi então que Noah conseguiu conectar o som com uma feição.

O garoto a junção de todas as belas descrições das canções românticas que ouvia todos os dias, a junção de todos os adjetivos apaixonantes, tudo em uma só pessoa. Seus cabelos loiros estavam arrumados em um topete bagunçado, fios pendendo para todos os cantos, e apesar da visão ruim de Noah não poder colaborar para descrições corretas, conseguia observar que seu sorriso pareceu iluminar toda a rua. Estava usando uma calça jeans rasgada que parecia ter sido feita exatamente para ele, uma blusa branca estampada com algo que Urrea não conseguia distinguir e sua jaqueta de couro longa parecia combinar com a que a garota morena estava usando. Não deixou de reparar em sua bota escura cheia de desenhos, em contraste com as cores da estampa de sua camisa.

Agora mesmo que Noah não iria conseguir sair de sua loja para os ajudar.

Com que coragem iria se deixar ir os cumprimentar quando estava usando apenas uma calça preta e um moletom da mesma cor que havia pegado emprestado de Sina antes da mesma ir viajar?

Continuou observando a conversa que acontecia entre o garoto de cabelos loiros, _Josh_ como havia descoberto, seu nome soava como um daqueles costumeiros, daqueles que você nunca achava dificuldade em pronunciar. _Josh_. Tinha certeza que nenhum dos dois conseguia o avistar dali, primeiramente pois, naquele ponto de seu negócio, muitas pessoas pareciam acreditar que o Canticum estava fechado ou abandonado.

Noah não tinha força o suficiente para agir como se o local estivesse funcionando.

Respirou fundo antes de dar as costas para o vidro, voltando a se sentar atrás do velho balcão como fazia todos os dias desde que era uma criança, encostando sua testa na mesa e deixando sua mente vagar por todos os caminhos possíveis. Apenas mais 6 horas e estaria de volta ao apartamento vazio e faria o mesmo que estava fazendo no momento, em resumo, nada. Sabia que não era o suficiente, deveria estar planejando o futuro, ou pelo menos tentando algo além de sentar no banquinho de madeira com sua alma se desgastando nos mesmos pensamentos.

Levantou o olhar lentamente, batendo seus dedos contra a mesa enquanto decidia se deveria terminar de ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes pela milésima vez ou voltar a observar a movimentação na loja da frente como se fosse um stalker estranho. Não sentia vontade de fazer nenhum dos dois, mas para ser realista, faziam tempos desde que tinha vontade de realmente fazer algo.

Levou seus dedos para a flor amarela em seus cabelos, olhando para a flor vermelha murcha que havia deixado no balcão ontem, as pétalas escurecendo. Gostava de as usar, de ver como ficavam belas quando ao redor de seus cachos bagunçados, ou como faziam seus olhos parecerem ainda mais verdes. Não é como se alguém além dele mesmo fossem ver, mas mesmo assim o deixava confortável simplesmente tê-las ali.

Cantarolou baixinho, levando um susto ao que a porta se abriu com força, o som do sino ecoando por toda a loja e interrompendo a música, que foi esquecida de fundo ao que Noah a ignorou novamente.

“Pensei que a porta ia ser mais pesada.”, a voz do loiro, _Josh_ , era linda e Noah não gostaria de estar focando naquilo. Percebeu que os olhos dele eram azuis, brilhantes como o mar, como alguns vinis que os cercavam, como a capa de sua cópia de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, “Eu sou o novo dono da loja aqui da frente...”.

As palavras não conseguiam sair pela boca de Noah mesmo ele querendo mais que tudo, apenas continuou encarando o garoto dos olhos azuis e que tinha uma jaqueta de couro linda que parecia ser mais cara que toda a loja de Urrea. Alguns cachos caíram na frente de seus olhos, e ele não os tirou, apesar continuou na mesma posição parada como se aquilo fosse o impedir de passar pela vergonha que claramente já estava passando.

“Então... Só vim dizer um oi, vi que sua loja estava aberta...”, continuou divagando, obviamente encarando a feição assustada de Noah, “Tchau.”.

Noah engoliu em seco, procurando as palavras certas para dizer e ainda não as encontrando. _Josh_ parecia uma miragem, alguém feito propositalmente para o fazer passar vergonha, e o sorriso cínico que estava dando em sua direção definitivamente não deixava nada mais fácil.

“Te vejo por aí, florzinha.”.

Assim que a porta se fechou novamente e o som de Gold Dust Woman tomou os ouvidos de Noah, ele fez um acordo consigo mesmo de que havia odiado o dono do par tão deslumbrante de olhos azuis.

II

Sina era boa demais, era isso que Noah repetia em sua mente diversas vezes enquanto acabava de descarregar as duas pequenas caixas para dentro da Canticum, tentando não se deixar levar pelo pequeno fio de ódio que aparecia no fundo de sua mente. A loira já havia feito um favor para ele ao sequer deixá-lo morar em seu apartamento, ela tinha todo e total direito de o fazer sair quando quisesse.

O problema é que ele não tinha para onde ir.

Respirou fundo e deixou sua mente vagar pelo local que tinha decorado como a palma de sua mão – conhecia cada canto, cada mancha nas paredes, cada vinil falso disposto de enfeite, cada CD e o porquê de estarem posicionados daquela maneira. A lembrança de seus pais parecia o bater com força cada vez mais, e percebeu que aquilo aconteceria com ainda mais frequência agora que estaria morando no local.

Tentou não pensar sobre como não havia maneira alguma de que iria conseguir encontrar dinheiro o suficiente para se alimentar ou simplesmente pagar as contas de água e luz quando não conseguia vender mais do que 5 CD’s por mês. Fevereiro havia sido bom, apesar de tudo, mas era óbvio que março estava prometendo ser apenas mais um mês vazio e arrebatador para os sentimentos e qualidade de vida de Urrea.

Era impossível não pensar naquilo.

Billy Joel estava tocando ao fundo, como o de costume, apenas como uma decoração permanente nos pensamentos de Noah. Não demorou para arrumar todos seus pertences (que eram poucos) no fundo da loja, ainda tentando bolar um plano saudável para conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para sobreviver e não morrer de fome.

“Apenas ligue para a sua irmã.”, foi o que Sina havia dito antes de o mandar embora de seu apartamento. Heyoon, sua namorada, iria se mudar para o local, e Deinert achou que seria inapropriado para Noah continuar morando ali quando os dois mal cabiam no local, e não é como se ele realmente contribuísse pagando as coisas. Ela nunca havia reclamado antes, mas era óbvio que ele era um fardo em sua vida desde que o chamou para dividir o quarto, dois anos atrás, pouco tempo depois de Wendy e Marco morrerem.

Noah não iria ligar para Linsey, esse era o plano fixo.

Encostou seu corpo inteiro contra o balcão, batendo sua cabeça várias vezes contra a madeira até que se cansasse, várias lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas e o incomodando cada vez mais. Seus lábios tremiam, e tentou não reparar em como simplesmente desejava não estar ali.

“Wow, ‘tá tudo bem, cara?”.

Noah se virou para encarar o dono da voz que tomou conta de sua loja, encontrando o par de olhos azuis que tanto odiava. O loiro tinha um sorriso no rosto, a merda de um sorriso cínico que parecia estar dando para Urrea a vontade de voar no pescoço do mesmo. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com força, tentando entender o que o garoto estava fazendo ali.

“O que você ‘tá fazendo aqui?”, perguntou grosso, continuando parado no mesmo local, sua visão ainda borrada e tentando se ajustar a luz da janela e da porta de vidro aberta completamente, indo se fechar de maneira lenta pelo vento.

“Eu estava na frente da minha loja e te vi tropeçar no próprio pé vinte vezes enquanto carregava as caixas maiores do que você. Então resolvi vir ver se você precisava de ajuda, florzinha.”, o sorriso cínico ainda estava lá, e a vontade de Noah simplesmente espancar aquele apelido idiota da boca do loiro era maior do que tudo.

“Sai daqui.”, falou simplesmente, respirando fundo e limpando a única lágrima que saiu atrasada das outras, vendo a expressão confusa no rosto de Josh e pouco se importando. As sobrancelhas do mesmo estavam erguidas e olhos pareciam passar por toda a expressão corporal de Urrea, tentando o entender, “Sai da minha loja.”.

“Cara, eu só estou tentando ajudar...”, fechou o rosto, vendo Noah se levantar e andar em sua direção, claramente bravo. Deu alguns passos para trás, batendo contra a porta meia aberta e a segurando para não fechar completamente.

“Sai da minha loja.”, repetiu.

“Nossa, para alguém que usa flores no cabelo você é bem bravinho, não é mesmo?”.

E apenas isso foi o suficiente para fazer a mão de Noah correr para o rosto de Josh como um soco, automático. Uma parte de si queria acreditar que era a raiva do apelido, do olhar cínico do loiro na direção das flores que usava em seus cachos todos os dias, dos acenos sarcásticos que dava todas as manhãs como se quisesse que Urrea tivesse certeza de que estava ali para o atormentar. Mas a outra parte sabia muito bem que a raiva tinha outra fonte.

Estava bravo que estava sozinho. Estava bravo que Sina havia o expulsado do apartamento e tudo o que tinha no momento era uma grande coleção de CD’s e discos de vinil que nunca seriam vendidos e ele não conseguia se desfazer por conta do apelo emocional forte que carregavam.

“Por que você fez isso, caralho?”, Josh gritou, a mão correndo para o próprio nariz que começava a sangrar, olhos frenéticos na direção de Urrea enquanto se encostava contra a porta de vidro completamente fechada, não sabendo muito bem como agir. A cena era estranha, o garoto cheio de tatuagens e que usava jaquetas de couro levando um soco do garoto que usa flores no cabelo e moletons rosa bebê.

Noah não disse nada, apenas puxou Josh pela manga da jaqueta de couro e o jogou para fora da loja, trancando a porta e correndo para os fundos, não sabendo muito bem como agir ou o que fazer. Fechou seus olhos, ainda tentando processar o que havia feito com a sua vida.

III

31 de março. Aquele era o dia que marcava no calendário diante de Noah, parecendo o machucar como diversas facas adentrando seu coração. Era seu aniversário, oficialmente. E ele estava sozinho.

Não era uma novidade, apesar de ainda pesar dentro de si cada vez que olhava para os números o lembrando que havia passado mais um ano em sua vida. Um ano solitário, um ano de refeições pequenas, de bicos aleatórios com a intuição de apenas continuar ganhando o troco necessário para comer, de esquecer de pagar contas porque não possui dinheiro o suficiente para as pagar, de ouvir os mesmos discos de vinil e de chorar pela mesma razão.

Mais um ano sentindo o espírito de seus pais o julgando do céu.

Encostou sua cabeça contra a porta de vidro, fechando os olhos e não os abrindo por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando o vento frio batendo contra cada pedaço de seu corpo, o sopro fazendo seus fios se arrepiarem. Seus dedos se enrolaram na garrafa de whisky como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e talvez fosse verdade, levando em base o preço que havia pagado na mesma quando não havia pagado a própria conta de luz faziam 3 meses.

Estava sozinho. Aquilo martelava em sua mente várias vezes. Martelou quando sentiu os respingos da chuva batendo contra seus braços descobertos. Martelou quando levou a garrafa de whisky a seus lábios e deu um longo gole que parecia queimar todo o interior de seu corpo. Martelou quando percebeu que ninguém iria se preocupar se morresse ali mesmo.

Estava sozinho.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade pela chuva que começava a ficar mais forte a cada minuto que passava, mas aquilo não importava para Noah no momento, não tinha força o suficiente para se levantar e adentrar a maldita loja. Canticum trazia vários sentimentos em Urrea, e o mais próximo no momento era raiva.

Raiva por estar sozinho. Raiva por seus pais terem o abandonado com a maldita loja. Raiva por não conseguir fazer nada para conseguir dinheiro para sobreviver. Raiva por estar aqui existindo. Raiva por tudo.

“Sem flor dessa vez?”

Noah encarou o garoto do outro lado da rua, dono da voz que ecoava pelo local vazio, pela avenida que havia sido esquecida pelo resto da cidade. Estava do lado da porta, se protegendo dos ventos e dos pingos fortes da chuva, com seus olhos azuis vidrados em Urrea e seu jeito de obviamente não se importar com nada do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

O moreno estava preso entre ignorar a existência de _Josh_ ou lançar um xingamento em sua direção como era suposto fazer. Odiava aquele sorriso cínico e o modo como seus fios loiros estavam sempre arrumados propositalmente para ficarem bagunçados, ou como parecia ter uma jaqueta de couro diferente para cada dia. Odiava as tatuagens em seu pescoço, as que estavam em seus abraços apesar de quase nunca conseguir as visualizar, também odiava o piercing em sua sobrancelha que parecia realçar a cor de seus olhos, ou a maneira como as tatuagens em suas pernas apareciam sigilosamente quando usava suas calças jeans rasgadas.

Odiava como zombava das flores em seu cabelo, odiava cada comentário.

Mesmo após ter saído do prédio e de Dona Neide não conseguir o dar flores, Noah passou a pegá-las no jardim ao quarteirão ao lado. Adorava como ficavam em seus cachos e aquela era basicamente a única coisa em si mesmo que passou a gostar nos últimos tempos então não iria parar tão cedo.

Mas hoje não era o dia de usar flores ou qualquer coisa que poderiam o deixar feliz. Dia 31 de março era feito propositalmente para o deixar nostálgico e com a sensação de que a vida não tem o menor sentido.

“Você provavelmente deveria sair da chuva.”, Josh gritou novamente, abraçando a si mesmo ao que um vento frio os bateu com tudo, Noah tremendo e continuando parado no mesmo lugar, seus dentes batendo um contra o outro.

Levou a garrafa aos seus lábios novamente, gostando da forma como a bebida aquecia seu corpo por alguns minutos antes da chuva o congelar novamente. Definitivamente deveria sair da calçada e entrar para dentro da própria loja, mas qual seria a graça disso? De passar seu aniversário no mesmo local que passava todos os outros dias de seu ano faziam 2 anos? De passar mais um dia no local que conheceu desde o seu nascimento?

Não queria passar mais um segundo dentro do Canticum.

“Você vai pegar uma pneumonia se continuar aí.”, Josh repetiu, e Noah continuou o encarando e ignorando, os lábios grudados na garrafa de whisky como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para se defender da doença que claramente iria vir cedo ou tarde. Fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos, não sabendo como definir a sensação de ter as gotas da chuva batendo contra seus braços nus, ao mesmo tempo que parecia libertador, apenas parecia mais uma lembrança de que estava sozinho, “Florzinha?”.

Noah abriu os olhos a menção do apelido que tanto odiava. Encarou Josh como se conseguisse o perfurar, repassando em sua mente como odiava o loiro. Odiava, odiava, odiava.

“Não me chama assim.”, Noah gritou bravo, ainda não achando as forças necessárias para levantar, seu olhar saindo do loiro e correndo para o próprio corpo ensopado. Sua calça de moletom estava completamente molhada e colada em suas pernas, e não era diferente de sua blusa cinza clara que estava quase transparente.

Não houve uma resposta.

Noah pensou que Josh havia entrado para dentro do estúdio de tatuagem novamente, se afastar da bagunça evidente que o moreno era, e logo se assustou quando sentiu um par de mãos tocando em seu braço. Seus olhos correram para a presença repentina do garoto ao seu lado, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo até que se sentiu sendo puxado para ficar em pé, seu corpo apoiando completamente contra o do loiro.

“Você é um idiota.”, Noah falou sem nem ao menos saber porquê, ouvindo a risada de Josh ecoar pela rua vazia enquanto o levava para o próprio estúdio. Se estivesse em um lugar são de mente, iria evitar ser arrastado para um local desconhecido com um garoto que todos os dias zombava de uma das coisas que mais gostava em si mesmo, mas estava cansado demais e sozinho demais para isso, “Idiota.”.

“Eu sou.”, Josh concordou com a cabeça, também não parecendo saber o porquê de estar concordando com aquilo.

O interior do estúdio de tatuagem de Josh era completamente diferente do que havia imaginado. O Dulce Periculum era, ao mesmo tempo que parecido com todos os outros estúdios, divergente de tudo que Noah já havia visto antes. As paredes eram brancas e cobertas com diversos desenhos diferentes, obviamente não eram somente obra de Josh, parecia uma colaboração com a garota de cabelos cacheados que Urrea quase sempre via no local apesar de não ter aprendido seu nome. Em uma das paredes haviam diversas amostras de tatuagens que haviam feito em clientes e ideias para os outros, além de algumas fotos suas e da outra garota. Ao lado, dois certificados posavam como um prémio.

Noah tentou não os invejar.

De uma forma estranha e completamente legal, Josh era a personificação exata do Dulce Periculum. A forma como sua jaqueta de couro ficava em seu corpo e como combinavam perfeitamente com as tatuagens em sua pele, tudo aquilo era como a combinação perfeita para o _aesthetic_ que queria seguir.

“Apenas não derrube nenhum álcool nos meus equipamentos, _flower boy_.”, Noah o encarou novamente, obviamente ainda bravo com os apelidos, “Você disse que não havia gostado do apelido então eu encontrei outro!”.

“Eu não gosto de nenhum apelido.”, falou bravo, sentando em uma das macas usadas para fazer as tatuagens e continuando a encarar Josh. De perto, o rosto de Josh era ainda mais perfeito do que havia percebido antes. Seus olhos azuis pareciam perfurar cada pedaço de sua alma, e eram usados a seu favor, não como o típico azul, esses davam medo, pareciam feitos para destruição. A tatuagem pequena embaixo de seu olho era quase imperceptível apesar de ainda estar lá, perto de onde havia colocado o piercing na sobrancelha, e tudo aquilo parecia um arranjo perfeito, “Apelidos são apenas uma forma de diminuir pessoas.”.

“Apelidos são coisas boas.”, Josh ergueu uma sobrancelha, obviamente confuso com aquela interpretação.

“Não. Apelidos sempre são formas de fazer com que alguém se sinta ruim por admirar algo, como você vem feito comigo desde que chegou aqui.”, falou rápido, fechando os olhos e se jogando na maca, a garrafa de whisky já pendendo pro lado de fora e quase caindo por entre o fraco aperto de seus dedos, “Você com seu Florzinha, e flower boy, e apenas esse seu jeito... Seu sorriso cínico.”.

Josh deu uma risada alta, sentando no chão ao lado da maca e estendendo uma toalha na direção de Noah para que secasse pelo menos seu rosto, o mesmo nem percebendo o que o loiro estava fazendo, ainda perdido nas próprias palavras e pensamentos.

“Bem, eu te chamo por apelidos porque você nunca me disse seu nome. E nunca seria para diminuir, eu gosto das flores.”, deu de ombros, se esticando para limpar os fios molhados do cabelo de Noah, que levantou com um pulo, seus olhos arregalados enquanto encarava Josh, “Calma, eu só ia secar seu rosto.”.

“Você gosta das flores?”, perguntou, sua voz quebrando levemente enquanto continuava a encarar Josh, que havia o puxando para se deitar na maca novamente para que conseguisse secar seu rosto.

“Sim, idiota, o que você pensou que eram os apelidos?”, Noah não respondeu, olhos arregalados e focados no teto branco do estúdio, preso na própria onda de pensamentos confusos. Josh se levantou, caminhando até uma pequena salinha no canto do estúdio e voltando com algumas peças de roupas secas para que Noah pudesse vestir, o moreno parecendo nem ao menos perceber a movimentação do outro, “Vai trocar de roupa logo.”.

Noah andou até o banheiro que Josh havia apontado, não achando que conseguia dizer algo, nem ao menos sabia se estava respirando da forma correta. Todo o seu corpo estava doendo, poderia ser pela chuva, pelo fato de não ter comido nada decente antes de encher seu corpo com álcool, ou por apenas estar sempre presenciando algum tipo de dor.

As roupas de Josh em seu corpo ficaram estranhas, ao mesmo tempo que pareciam melhores do que as suas próprias – não que tivesse muitas. Era um grande moletom vermelho escuro com caveiras desenhadas e uma calça de moletom preta parecida com as que Noah tinha, se não fosse pelos pequenos desenhos na barra. Também havia colocado meias, grandes, rosa e com vários pontinhos amarelos.

“As meias são de Any.”, Josh comentou ao que Noah saiu do banheiro, provavelmente percebendo que o mesmo estava confuso sobre o porquê de alguém que estava sempre usando preto ter um par de meias cor de rosa, “Ela deixou aqui uns dias atrás.”.

Any. Então aquele era o nome da garota de cabelos cacheados que usava saltos pretos e tinha uma tatuagem de cobra cobrindo suas costas e pescoço. Combinava com ela, pensou, marcante.

“Quer algo para comer? Talvez beber algo quente que não contém mais álcool do que produtos de limpeza?”, Josh comentou com um sorriso, Noah ainda não conseguindo entender muito bem o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, “O que foi?”.

“Eu te dei um soco aquele dia.”, foi apenas o que conseguir dizer, passando suas mãos pelos fios ainda molhados de seu cabelo. Josh continuava com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, andando até a salinha que havia entrado antes.

“Eu lembro. Doeu.”, comentou de longe da vista de Urrea, que havia se sentado na maca e encarava os desenhos pintados nas paredes brancas, tentando distinguir quais eram de Josh e quais seriam os de Any, até achar os padrões.

Os desenhos feitos por Any eram finos e grandes, cada traço parecia ter demorado anos para ser feito de tanta precisão, combinavam com seu estilo de roupa e de falar. Eram sombrios, apesar de finos e ‘delicados’, era como ver uma pequena cobra que parece indefesa e irá te morder a qualquer momento se continuar a desafiando assim. Já os desenhos de Josh alternavam entre traços grossos e finos, como uma alternação de personalidade com si mesmo, uma briga entre seus desejos de ser quem aparentava por fora ou quem realmente era por dentro. Ao mesmo tempo que lembrava as tatuagens em seu pescoço e nas frases fortes em toda a sua pele, também pareciam as meias rosas com bolinhas amarelas que Noah desconfiava não ser propriedade de Any.

“Por que você está fazendo isso por mim?”, Noah perguntou assim que Josh voltou da salinha, dois copos em suas mãos, chocolate quente em ambos. O cheiro era ótimo, e Urrea tentou não lembrar que aquela era a primeira vez que estava saboreando chocolate desde que saiu do apartamento de Sina.

“Você vende discos de vinil e usa flores no seu cabelo, não acho que seria uma ameaça muito grande.”, deu de ombros, se sentando novamente no chão enquanto encarava Noah, apreciando seus olhos verdes, “E não é meu estilo deixar um garoto bonito e bêbado deitado no meio da calçada enquanto o mundo está caindo.”.

Noah ficou em silêncio novamente. Constante perda de palavras, aquele era seu mal. Estaria morrendo e as palavras escritas em sua lápide não existiriam pois obviamente não conseguiu pensar em algo a tempo.

Deu um gole no achocolatado novamente, vendo o sorriso no rosto de Josh parecer algo tão permanente quanto às tatuagens. Odiava o sorriso. Definitivamente odiava o sorriso, mas não conseguia negar que era bonito, seus lábios rosados e seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Ele odiava.

“Você quer conversar sobre isso ou...?”, Josh falou calmamente, Noah o encarando como se estivesse ficando louco. O que seria ‘isso’? Seria a sensação de que estava completamente errado? Seria a sensação de não pertencer a lugar nenhum, muito menos a loja que conhecia desde seu nascimento? Seria o fato de que estava passando seu aniversário no estúdio de tatuagem do garoto que odiava após definitivamente pegar pneumonia? O que seria o ‘isso’? “Você sabe, não é muito sua cara ficar bebendo na calçada.”.

“É meu aniversário.”, deu de ombros, dando um gole em seu achocolatado e tentando não focar muito nisso, como se não fosse toda a razão para estar tendo seu ataque em primeiro lugar.

“Sério?”, Josh gritou animado, algumas gotas de seu achocolatado caindo na própria roupa ao que se levantou rapidamente, um sorriso ainda maior moldando seu rosto enquanto encarava Noah, “É o meu também!”.

Noah não respondeu no mesmo tom de felicidade que Josh parecia carregar consigo ao ter aquela realização. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, e o primeiro pensamento foi como Josh também estava sozinho no próprio aniversário.

“Nossa, cara, isso é muito legal!”, Josh falou novamente, se sentando ao lado de Noah na maca e bebendo todo o seu achocolatado rapidamente, sorrindo abertamente enquanto seus pés mexiam afobado, “Eu nunca conheci ninguém com o aniversário nesse dia!”.

A resposta de Noah foi um meio sorriso, e que de uma forma estranha, foi o maior que havia dado desde de muito tempo. Seu último sorriso completo foi antes de seus pais morrerem, quando a vida ainda era boa e não tinha preocupações. Quando ainda tinha vontade de comemorar aniversário e de viver a vida.

“Eu queria fazer uma tatuagem.”, Noah comentou por fim, fechando seus olhos e deixando sua mente o levar para qualquer lugar. Estranhamente estava gostando de estar no Dulce Periculum, era um bom local para relaxar se é isso que estivesse procurando, e a sensação de conforto parecia estar deixando ainda mais pesado.

“Você não pode fazer uma tatuagem assim, flower boy.”, o sorriso de Josh era tão permanente que já não merecia ser comentado. Noah respirou fundo, abrindo seus olhos para encarar a imensidão azul que o loiro carregava consigo como uma arma carregada, “Talvez outro dia.”.

“Você está sozinho.”.

Josh ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso com as mudanças de assunto estranhas que Noah aparentemente fazia demais. Não havia entendido completamente o que havia comentado, e muito menos o porquê de aquelas palavras terem saído como um conforto, não para si, mas para o moreno.

“É seu aniversário e você está sozinho.”, Noah repetiu, erguendo seu corpo para que estivesse mais perto de Josh, seus olhos correndo por todo o seu rosto. Percebeu que o loiro tinha mais um piercing, este posicionado em sua língua, e que tinha uma pequena cicatriz perto de seu olho esquerdo, quase como um reflexo da tatuagem no outro.

“Você também.”, Josh deu de ombros, seu sorriso caindo um pouco com o comentário, apesar de ainda estar com a aparência mais feliz do que a de Urrea, “Por quê?”.

“Eu perguntei primeiro.”.

“Você não perguntou nada, você apenas apontou um fato muito óbvio.”, o sorriso de Josh cresceu, Noah se jogando para trás, olhos focados no teto branco do estúdio, uma de suas pernas posando no colo do loiro enquanto a outra pendia para fora da maca.

Noah gostava do silêncio antes dele virar algo muito recorrente em sua vida. Quando seus pais ainda eram vivos, quase não tinha momentos em que conseguia ficar sozinho com sua mente, era sempre ocupado por alguma música ou pela presença dos dois ou até mesmo de sua irmã. Agora, era difícil um dia em que não se encontrava perdido no vazio do silêncio.

“Eu deveria dormir.”, comentou por fim.

Josh levantou da maca, fazendo com que Noah se deitasse por completo, seu corpo virado de lado. O loiro andou até a salinha novamente, voltando com um pequeno cobertor e o posicionando sobre o corpo do moreno.

“Feliz aniversário, flower boy.”.

“Feliz aniversário, Josh.”.

Ambos haviam esquecido a muito tempo como era ouvir aquelas palavras.

IV

Ao abrir seus olhos, Noah poderia jurar que havia sido sequestrado. Pelos primeiros minutos não conseguia reconhecer o teto branco ou a respiração desregulada ao seu lado, muito menos a maca desconfortável em que estava deitado, até que tudo veio como um baque em sua mente. Estava na Dulce Periculum, o estúdio de tatuagens do garoto que odiava.

Naquele momento ele não conseguia nem lembrar o porquê de odiar tanto Josh, talvez tivesse sido apenas algo automático, mas o que também passava por sua cabeça era que seu corpo inteiro doía. Talvez estivesse realmente ficando doente.

“Acordou, flower boy?”, a voz calma de Josh soou ao seu lado, obviamente acordando junto à Noah, coçando seus olhos lentamente.

“Não me chame assim.”, a voz de Noah saiu mais rouca que o normal, havia se sentado na maca preta e agora encarava Josh, ainda perdido no que acontecia apesar de estar passando a entender como havia chegado naquele momento. Ontem havia sido seu aniversário;

E aparentemente, também havia sido o de Josh.

“Eu preciso ir.”, falou rapidamente.

Não é como se estivesse realmente ansioso para voltar para o Canticum, o local ainda não era de todo agradável depois de tanto tempo olhando para as mesmas paredes, tudo ali apenas o lembrava de que nunca conseguiria uma vida boa e que estava sozinho. Noah já não conseguia contar o tanto de vezes que repetiu a palavra ‘sozinho’ em sua mente nos últimos meses.

“Eu posso fazer algo para você comer, ontem você não estava realmente passando bem.”, Josh sorriu, se levantando e cambaleando um pouco, tendo que se apoiar na maca. Noah não respondeu, segurando a pequena vontade que surgia se tossir, “Você está bem? Tenho certeza que não tem como estar 100% normal depois de pegar uma chuva como a de ontem.”.

“Estou bem.”.

Ele não estava bem.

“Mesmo assim, fique. Você precisa comer algo e eu tenho certeza que tenho um remédio para gripe por aqui.”, Josh comentou animadamente, seus braços balançando levemente. Noah o odiava. Talvez aquilo fosse uma mentira, não sabe se algum dia ele realmente odiou o garoto, apenas sabe que tem um sentimento ali no meio e nada disso é agradável, “É seu aniversário, vai.”.

“Meu aniversário foi ontem.”, Noah deu de ombros, dando um pequeno espirro que o impossibilitou de sair da maca.

“Podemos fingir que é hoje e comemorar.”.

“Eu nem te conheço.”.

Josh deu um sorriso, sem responder as palavras de Noah enquanto entrava na mesma salinha que havia entrado diversas vezes no último dia. Urrea não se moveu, não é como se importasse o suficiente com qualquer aspecto de sua vida para o fazer, então continuou sentado na maca esperando Josh aparecer novamente.

“Ontem eu não consegui dormir então eu fiz isso.”, Josh apareceu novamente, duas folhas em suas mãos e o sorriso tatuado em seu rosto, como se aquilo fosse uma grande resposta para tudo o que estavam fazendo. Não tinha um porque, não tinha sequer uma razão para Noah aceitar continuar naquele estúdio ou para o loiro sequer estar tomando seu tempo com isso, ele nem ao menos sabia seu nome, “Lembra? Você tinha dito que queria uma tatuagem.”.

Noah hesitou antes de pegar as folhas que Josh oferecia em sua direção, logo reconhecendo os traços que havia reparado nas paredes na última noite. Na primeira folha, a que estava levemente mais amassada que a outra, Josh havia desenhado um disco de vinil coberto de flores, os traços das pétalas mais delicados do que os grossos que moldavam o disco. Não tinha como não admitir que o desenho estava perfeito. O segundo desenho, já na folha menos amassada, era uma flor que lembrava, obviamente, as que usava em seu cabelo, a única diferença sendo que, em todas as pétalas, o loiro havia escrito as palavras NO SHAME, preenchendo-as.

“’No Shame’?”, Noah perguntou confuso, o sorriso de Josh se abrindo ao que poderia voltar a falar.

“Eu estava pensando em algo que poderia lembrar de você e então pensei sobre como você não parece ter vergonha de ser você. De tipo... usar flores no cabelo, deitar no meio da calçada durante uma tempestade, socar um garoto que foi te dar oi, espiar pessoas pelo vidro da loja. Esse tipo de coisa.”.

Noah queria sorrir. Josh havia o visto aquele dia então, isso apenas o deixava com mais vergonha, o que deveria ser o total oposta do desenho e da interpretação que o loiro havia feito de si. Era uma total e completa vergonha.

“Deveria ser Total Shame então.”, comentou por fim, “São bonitos, os desenhos.”.

“Obrigado. Então...”, Josh começou com um sorriso, Noah o encarando confuso antes de passar a atender lentamente o que estava querendo dizer, “Você quer a tatuagem ou não, flower boy?”.

V

Ele não deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Seus pais definitivamente estavam olhando do céu e julgando cada pequena coisa que estava fazendo com sua vida no momento. Josh tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto e aquele deveria ser motivo o suficiente para não fazer aquilo, para sair de onde estava e correr de volta para o Canticum.

Não queria pensar na Canticum naquele momento.

Não queria pensar no espírito de seus pais, no fato de que poderia estar os desapontando cada vez mais, no fato de que estava no estúdio de tatuagem de um cara que mal trocou 3 palavras pronto para marcar seu corpo com uma tatuagem que não fazia o menor sentido se ele pensasse bem. Ele apenas queria ter algo.

Ele queria pertencer a algo.

“Eu estava sozinho porque Any foi viajar para a casa dos pais dela no Brasil, ela não sabia que era meu aniversário e eu não me importei o suficiente com isso para a contar.”, Josh começou a falar assim que percebeu o quão tenso Noah estava ficando. A agulha da máquina havia encostado na parte interior de seu braço, onde a tatuagem de flor seria colocada, “Então eu pensei, meu aniversário de 23 anos seria um ótimo dia para passar sozinho sem fazer nada, apenas com meus pensamentos... Até perceber que talvez pensamento são superestimados.”.

Noah não respondeu apesar de concordar com suas palavras, pensamentos eram superestimados. Se conseguisse pegar os seus próprios e jogar no lixo, provavelmente o teria feito assim que seus pais morreram e sua vida virou o inferno que conhecia. Quase não estava sentindo a dor de estar fazendo uma tatuagem, ou talvez apenas não se importava o suficiente para focar naquilo.

“Mas diferente de você, eu não bebo. Sou fracote demais para bebidas, coloque um copo de álcool na minha frente e _puff_ , estarei completamente bêbado e isso não é algo que você gostaria de ver... Ou gostaria? Eu ainda não sei muito sobre você.”, Josh continuou a divagar, não se importando com a forma como Noah não respondia ou sequer parecia um ser vivo, “Você sabe, é estranho não ver a flor no seu cabelo, aliás, como você começou a usar isso? Não consigo imaginar alguém acordando um dia e simplesmente pensando ‘irei colocar uma flor no meu cabelo e ir trabalhar na minha loja de discos enquanto ouço Fleetwood Mac e Janis Joplin e desço o soco em loiros aleatórios’...”.

“Meus pais morreram.”.

Josh ficou em silêncio assim que Noah começou a falar, seus olhos se arregalando levemente antes de voltar a fazer a tatuagem no garoto, esperando que houvesse mais de onde aquilo tinha vindo.

“Por isso eu estava sozinho ontem.”, terminou, não realmente sendo um fim. Josh tinha diversas perguntas que não faria apesar de querer, apenas continuou tatuando o garoto e esperando que tivesse mais, “E as flores não foram minha ideia.”.

“Meus...”.

“Não.”, Noah o interrompeu, sua voz alta e grossa, “Não me venha com o ‘Meus pêsames’. Você não sabe meu nome, você não realmente liga para o que aconteceu na minha vida no passado, o que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui não faz o menor sentido, então não me venha com as frases normais e prontas para quando alguém fala sobre morte.”.

“Eu não sei o que dizer.”, Noah não respondeu, apenas suspirando e começando a lentamente sentir a dor das agulhas em seu braço, “Qual é o seu nome mesmo? Eu deveria saber.”.

“Flower boy.”.

Josh começou a rir alto, sua cabeça pendendo para trás assim que Noah falou o apelido idiota que parecia odiar. Se segurou para acabar não caindo da cadeira, percebendo o pequeno sorriso que ameaçava aparecer nos lábios rosados de Urrea, seus olhos brilhando.

“Noah.”, falou por fim, como a melodia final de uma bela música.

“Prazer _Noah_.”, o som de seu nome saindo pelos lábios de Josh poderia o matar, aquela era a certeza que tinha em sua vida, “As meias rosas são minhas, eu sei que você já sabia disso, não saia espalhando meus segredos e estragando minha pose de _badboy_ por ai.”.

“Por que você me contou isso?”, o sorriso de lado de Noah era o máximo que conseguia dar, apesar de ainda ser um choque que ao menos sentia vontade de o fazer. Josh deu de ombros, os olhos focados na tatuagem que começava a ter forma na pele de Urrea.

“Às vezes é mais fácil contar as coisas para pessoas que não conhecemos.”.

VI

“Bom dia, florzinha.”.

A voz de Josh fez Noah revirar os olhos apesar do pequeno sorriso que já surgia em seus lábios ao que ouviu a voz do loiro adentrando seus ouvidos e ecoando na loja. Já não era incomum o ter na Canticum, não depois de ter ficado quase uma semana inteira dormindo em seu estúdio de tatuagem por conta de ter ficado inevitavelmente gripado e o loiro se sentir quase obrigado a cuidar do garoto.

Josh deixou um pequeno beijo em sua testa, algo que de uma forma estranha também havia virado um costume para eles depois que começaram a conversar. No começo, as bochechas de Noah ruborizavam e ele poderia jurar que iria morrer, agora é como se fosse obrigação do loiro.

“Você vai me ajudar ou vai apenas ficar sentado comendo batata?”, Noah perguntou no exato momento em que Josh sentou no balcão e abriu o pote de batatas-fritas, balançando a vassoura que estava em sua mão.

“A gente vai almoçar agora, Noah, depois podemos limpar isso.”, deu de ombros, abrindo a sacola em sua mão e colocando dois lanches do lado do pote com as batatas, se esticando para puxar Noah para mais perto, “Nem sei porque você decidiu limpar isso hoje, a última vez que fez isso foi em 1948 quando Stevie Nicks nasceu.”.

“É exatamente por isso que estou limpando.”, deu de ombros, se sentando no balcão, logo ao lado de registradora, não hesitando antes de pegar um dos lanches que Josh havia oferecido. Outro costume que havia pegado – ter o loiro levando seu almoço, “Eu vendi a loja.”.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Josh conseguir se engasgar com o pequeno pedaço do lanche que havia colocado em sua boca. Não era possível que Noah havia realmente dito aquilo, ou que realmente tivesse o feito.

“Como assim?”, perguntou depois de dar um longo gole na água que Noah o oferecia. Ele realmente havia vendido o Canticum?

“Eu tenho que me desapegar dos fantasmas do passado, e o único jeito de fazer isso é me livrar do maior deles, a Canticum.”, deu de ombros, como se o assunto não fosse realmente importante e não estivesse corroendo seu coração por dentro. Já não se importava mais com a desaprovação de seus pais, era algo óbvio que tudo o que faria a partir do dia de sua morte seria os desapontar, “Afinal, você acha que é ‘a’ Canticum ou ‘o’ Canticum?”.

“Não sei, ‘o’ Canticum combina mais, só que é ‘a’ loja.”, Josh continuou a linha de pensamento, “Como é ‘a’ Dulce Periculum... Onde você vai morar?”.

Noah não respondeu, dando uma pequena mordida em seu lanche e deixando o tempo livre para apenas continuar pensando sobre o que diabos estava fazendo com a sua vida. Vender o Canticum foi uma decisão que surgiu em sua mente desde a morte de seus pais, apesar de nunca ter tido a coragem para seguir com esse caminho, sentia que seria uma desonra para seus pais e para a memória dos mesmos. Sabia que a loja de discos havia sido um marco na cidade nos anos 80/90 e que era o bem mais precioso de Wendy e Marco Urrea, mas nada daquilo contribuía para a vida de Noah em 2020. Precisava do dinheiro para sobreviver, e passar seus dias agonizando enquanto encarava as mesmas paredes não ajudava.

Ele iria seguir em frente.

“Você deveria se mudar comigo.”, Josh falou com seu sorriso, levando sua mão para arrumar a flor que quase caia da orelha de Noah, que passou a o encarar como se suas palavras fossem impossíveis de acreditar.

“Como assim você não mora no estúdio?”, estava sendo sarcástico.

Os olhos verdes de Noah correram pela feição de Josh como se estivesse tentando acreditar que estava falando a verdade e não apenas mentindo ou jogando frases para o fazer sentir melhor. Lembrou de como odiava aquele garoto. De como odiava os olhos azuis brilhantes e profundos que o lembrava do mar e dos desenhos nas paredes da Dulce Periculum, de como odiava os lábios rosados sempre moldados em um sorriso cínico que combinava com as pequenas tatuagens que tinha no rosto, de como odiava o piercing na sobrancelha e o posicionado em sua língua propositalmente para dar pequenos ataques cardíacos em Noah, de como odiava suas jaquetas de couro com o cheiro doce de seu perfume, de como odiava as calças rasgadas em lugares que mostrariam suas tatuagens na perna, de como odiavas os anéis em suas mãos que pareciam realçar ainda mais o brilho de sua pele, de como odiava as manchas de tinta que parecia sempre ter em alguma parte do corpo... Odiava, simplesmente odiava tudo aquilo.

E o segredo é que ele não conseguia realmente odiava.

“Você ‘tá brincando né cara?”, foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, o sorriso de Josh ainda não se desmanchando enquanto continuava a comer seu lanche.

“Vai, a gente se dá bem, você aparentemente ainda não me odeia e eu tenho um quarto sobrando no meu apartamento.”, deu de ombros como se o assunto não fosse dos mais importantes, “E podemos fazer uma super festa de aniversário todo ano, pensa, isso pode ser muito bom para conseguirmos as coisas.”.

“Que coisas, Josh?”, perguntou realmente curioso.

“Você conseguiu duas tatuagens de graça no seu aniversário não é mesmo? Pense nisso.”, Josh se levantou com o sorriso cínico moldando seu rosto, jogando o papel que antes estava seu lanche no lixo, se encostando no balcão para observar Noah, “Estou falando sério, florzinha.”.

“Você não consegue largar dos apelidos envolvendo flores né?”, Noah grunhiu, jogando sua cabeça para trás e quase a encostando no ombro do loiro, que aproveitou a oportunidade para abraçar a cintura do moreno, fazendo leve cócegas em sua barriga, “O que você ganha com isso, idiota?”.

Josh não respondeu naquele instante, talvez devesse, mas suas conversas eram sempre cheias de ‘deveriam’ que nunca eram realmente feitos. Respirou o perfume fraco do moreno, um que havia roubado do loiro durante os vários dias que passavam juntos apenas conversando e perdendo tempo. Seus dedos passeavam pela pele por debaixo da blusa rosa, os pelos de Noah arrepiando conforme sentia as unhas pequenas passeando por seu abdômen, não sabendo porque gostava tanto daquela sensação. Os cachos de Urrea eram perfeitos, aquela era uma das certezas que Josh tinha em sua vida, sua cor e seu formato ficavam ainda melhor quando combinados com a costumeira flor. A que usava hoje havia sido um presente de Josh, que agora as entregava para Noah todas as manhãs, outro costume que haviam pegado.

Uma pequena parte de Noah queria voltar para a época de 3 meses em que odiava Josh e tudo que o envolvia apenas para não sentir seu coração batendo mais forte e rápido toda vez que sentia seus dedos contra sua pele. O que, de uma forma estranha, acontecia bastante – se encontravam sempre se tocando, braços, pernas, abraços, beijos na bochecha, na testa, dedos passando pelo cabelo, passeando pelas diversas tatuagens...

“Eu irei pensar em algo bom.”, Josh sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, deixando um pequeno beijo na parte de trás de sua orelha, Noah não sabendo como seu corpo conseguia se arrepiar ainda mais. Continuaram abraçados por um tempo, enquanto o moreno terminava de comer, preso nos próprios pensamentos, “Então, você aceita? Ir para o meu apartamento?”.

“Tenho outra opção?”, perguntou como se aquilo fosse um sacrifício, Josh o apertando ainda mais enquanto ria, seus corpos presos um contra o outro, “Se você realmente estiver querendo isso.”.

“Eu quero.”.

Josh acabou deixando outro beijo na parte de trás da orelha de Noah, descendo mais alguns até parar no ombro do mesmo, o moreno não conseguindo encontrar as palavras ou a força para dizer alguma coisa que não saísse como pequenos vergonhosos gemidos. Ele odiava os lábios de Josh, simplesmente odiava.

“O que você ‘tá fazendo, idiota?”, Noah perguntou assim que Josh deixou o último beijo, segurando o pequeno gemido que aparecia em sua garganta de forma vergonhosa, sentindo a respiração do outro em sua pele.

“Nada.”, Josh sorriu, balançando seus corpos de um lado para o outro.

Noah se virou dentro dos braços de Josh para o encarar, o loiro ficando entre suas pernas, seus rostos próximos o bastante para aquilo ser perigoso para ambos apesar de nenhum realmente se importar. Agora que estavam com seus narizes quase colados um no outro, Urrea conseguia observar cada pequeno detalhe do rosto do loiro, cada pequena mancha ou cicatriz, cada traço das tatuagens, cada fio mais escuro ou mais claro... E ele os odiava.

“Eu te odeio.”, Noah falou por impulso, um sorriso cínico surgindo no rosto de Josh conforme ouvia aquelas palavras, suas mãos presas fortemente na cintura do moreno, o puxando para mais perto.

Seus lábios se juntaram fervorosamente em um beijo quente, as mãos de Noah correndo para o rosto de Josh conforme aprimoravam o beijo. O gosto de Josh era como esperava – doce e com um leve gosto de mostarda por conta do lanche que acabara de comer, e adorava cada pedaço daquele homem... Na verdade, ele odiava. Odiava como gostava de sentir o metal gélido do piercing que Josh tinha na língua, ou como tudo o que fazia deixava seu corpo arrepiado, ou como acabava excitado todas as vezes que olhava para as diversas tatuagens que componham seu corpo perfeito.

Assim que se separaram para recuperarem a respiração, suas testas encostadas uma na outra enquanto respiravam fundo, olhos ainda fechados, Noah sabia que o loiro tinha o mesmo sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

“Eu sei.”.

E então eles se beijaram. Eles se beijaram, e então eles se beijaram um pouco mais, a música no fundo esquecida como sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> olá! espero que tenham gostado de no shame, foi uma das one-shots que mais tive prazer em escrever haha essa foi a última que escrevi para a nosh week 2020 então espero que tenham aproveitado bem!! obrigado e pfvr deixem kudos e comentários


End file.
